


Art: Dumbstruck

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Dumbstruck'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Dumbstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dumbstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385542) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison), [the_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cephalopod/pseuds/the_cephalopod). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Those amazingly talented writers, [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) & [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/)**the_cephalopod** have collaborated on yet another fabulous epic.  
>  It's called [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/31890.html?#cutid1) 'Dumbstruck' & here's a title graphic that I've made for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really gripping, emotional tale & I can absolutely recommend it - & please do remember to leave feedback for the authors. ♥


End file.
